


Untitled

by disneydork



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, Future Fic, Movie: Frozen (2013), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Post-Frozen 2 (2019), elsamaren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneydork/pseuds/disneydork
Summary: Loosely based off the final Elsamaren Summer 2020 prompt, "bless this happiness we've found".Set in the same future-verse asBehind the Painting
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this one shot before the Elsamaren Summer prompt list even came out. And, while it serves as a sequel of sorts to a previous one shot i wrote, Behind the Painting, reading that before this is not necessary. But i was debating when to share it and i think, in the most subtle possible way it works for this final day. This is my actual final prompt for Elsamaren Summer 2020. Hope you guys like it...even though i had absolutely no idea what the hell to call it.

This was nice.

Elsa loved coming back to Arendelle. She loved catching up with Anna and rejoicing in their sister time. She loved spending time with her nieces and nephew. She loved it when they started snowball fights in the courtyard. She loved their family game night - even if she never quite got better at charades. She loved re-exploring the kingdom, going to her favorite bakery and hoarding chocolate for the trip back to Northuldra, and seeing what has changed since her last visit. She loved the occasional break from her spirit duties; to feel like a normal person if only briefly. But most of all, she loved moments like this. The moments where the rest of the family was busy. When the children had their schoolwork or obligations. When Anna and Kristoff had their schedules packed or meetings to attend. When she didn’t need to sit in and give Anna her political opinion or force herself to pay attention to dignitaries from other kingdoms she really didn’t care for. When she could just sit on the soft grass of the castle grounds void of any care or responsibilities. Where her only focus could be on Honeymaren and their reindeer.

Currently the two of them were sitting under the comforting sunshine of a warm spring day. Honeymaren was sitting to Elsa’s right, feeding a carrot to Hilda as Elsa gently brushed her fur. The reindeer absolutely despised her weekly grooming unless she was bribed with a snack. The little reindeer, Storm, was eagerly running in circles chasing after a butterfly. He had his big brown eyes completely focused on the fascinating creature, doing everything in his power from jumping on his hind legs in an attempt to catch it to leaning forward with his butt up in a surprise attack to just sitting down and staring at it.

“All done,” Elsa announced, setting the brush down. “Now was that so terrible, Hilda?”

The reindeer took a bite of the carrot and deadpanned Elsa. There was a pause. Then, suddenly, she scoffed in Elsa’s face, causing some pieces of carat to fly out of her mouth and spray the Snow Queen.

“Thanks,” Elsa commented sarcastically.

Honeymaren couldn’t help but laugh.

Elsa’s blue eyes turned to her partner. “This is going to be you next time, you know.”

“Ok, ok, you’re right. I’m sorry,” the Northuldra apologized in between chuckles. She set down the carrot and leaned in. “Here, let me get that for you.”

Cupping her hand into a barely a fist, Honeymaren brushed her fingertips across Elsa’s face. Elsa’s lip tugged to the side as Honeymaren rubbed just a little bit too hard on her cheek to remove a particular few stubborn pieces. But other than that, her touch was warm and gentle. Just as it always was. Honeymaren had always approached Elsa with such delicacy. At first it had been out of respect for Elsa; she never wanted to overstep nor cause her any discomfort. But every time since then that Honeymaren held her partner in her arms, it was as if she were literally holding snow. Snow so soft that, no matter how tight she wanted to squeeze it or melt into its cool touch, Honeymaren couldn’t bear to risk it. She could act tough or be hard headed around anyone else all she wanted but with Elsa? Sometimes it just felt like she was the world in Honeymaren’s arms.

Elsa never tired of feeling her partner’s hands on her. And to think there had been a time where she would have never imagined coming into contact with anyone for fear of striking them with her powers. Long ago had that fear dissolved and any outbursts since have been few and far in between. The touch of Honeymaren had now become second nature to her, an extension of Elsa as much as her own magic. She could no longer imagine a time devoid of such closeness. Elsa could so easily get entranced in it. Her hand involuntarily crept up and covered Honeymaren’s even after the carrot stains were long gone. It was unnecessary for them to act on anything. Some moments like that where it was just the two of them sitting beside each other, holding each other's hands, enjoying the feel of each other, just simply their company, not having a care in the world, was all they needed.

Hilda, on the other hand, thought otherwise. Cocking her head she nudged Elsa forward, bumping her into Honeymaren’s body.

“Hilda!” Elsa gasped.

The reindeer responded only by wiggling her brows.

“Ugh, you’re so impossible,” Elsa rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know, I think I kind of prefer it this way,” Honeymaren admitted as she placed a kiss to Elsa’s blonde hair.

Elsa could feel Hilda’s gaze on her, knowing the creature was arching her back proudly and giving her the smuggest ‘I told you so’. The blonde rolled her eyes even as she leaned comfortably against her partner. “Maren will you please tell your reindeer to kindly shut the hell up?”

Honeymaren snickered. “Oh sure, when she does something you disagree with she’s _my_ reindeer.”

“Because she takes after you so it is your fault.”

“She has your stare.”

“You taught her how to tackle.”

“Head butt. I taught her how to head butt. Hilda turned it into a tackle.”

“Same difference. Don’t think it makes a difference just because she has your eyes.”

“Eyes that she always uses on you. You’re clearly her favorite.”

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.”

“Never.”

Storm’s rather loud grunting, followed by a bark, interrupted the playful back and forth.

Although Elsa would describe it as more of a honk. Honeymaren never let her live that one down.

The women picked up their heads to see the calf stare intently at them. As soon as he realized their eyes were on him, he began wagging his tail. He let out a few other honks and jumped around in a circle, as if thrilled to have them focused on only him now. He continued on like that, as if his antics would keep them quiet for a few minutes, until he turned his head towards the castle. On the other side, where one of the doors was, he must have seen someone approach. Storm stuck his tongue out, nearly panting, and let out honk after honk until he dashed over to the mystery visitor. Hilda picked her head up, keeping an eye on her son cautiously. She let out the faintest grunt, almost akin to a scoff, when Storm returned with Inga. As if he shouldn’t have been excited to see the princess when he saw her every visit. Elsa rolled her eyes lightly at Hilda’s disinterest and gently rubbed the reindeer’s chin with her free hand.

“Inga what are you doing out here?” Elsa asked once her niece approached closer. “Don’t you have studies to focus on today?”

The blonde huffed. She puffed out her chest, causing her braid to slide off to the side. “I studied.”

Elsa narrowed her gaze.

Inga’s shoulders lowered. “Most of it….”

A raised eyebrow.

Averted gaze. “A little….”

Folded arms.

Inga’s fingers twitched at her sides.

Elsa didn’t budge.

The preteen appeared to be holding her breath.

Elsa remained waiting.

“AAAAARG!” Inga groaned loudly, throwing her head back. “OkokIpaidEinarinchocolatetofinishmyhomeworkformesoIcouldcomeouthereandseemyfriendIamaterriblehumanbeing!” She exhaled dramatically after somehow letting her explanation out all in one breath and then plopped down back first onto the grass, laying flat with her arms and legs spread out.

The baby reindeer only continued panting and ran in circles around Inga before leaping over her a couple of times.

“Knew it,” Elsa smirked.

“Still surprised chocolate isn’t some kind of commodity around here with how you all treat it,” Honeymaren teased.

To that, Elsa playfully nudged her partner in the chest.

“I’m just saying, you may need to find some new bribe before there’s nothing left to take back to Northuldra,” the brunette shrugged.

“Why bribe Einar anyway?” Elsa asked. “Your studies are important and no matter where you live or what you do, you’re going to have to apply everything you learned to the world eventually. Despite your mother’s luck, charm and wit can only get you so far and after all, and I know studying is far from your favorite pastime but you should still…. Wait, are you mocking me?”

She eyed her niece carefully. Elsa could have sworn Inga was moving her mouth up and down as if to silently say ‘blah blah blah’ over Elsa’s lecture.

“No….”

Elsa raised an eyebrow. She then turned her attention to Honeymaren, who had a hand held up in almost a c-shape. Had she been opening and closing her hand in the same manner as Inga? Was she seriously taking the preteen’s side and openly teasing Elsa?

“Really Honeymaren?”

There was a pause.

Quickly, Honeymaren cleared her throat and straightened her posture. She placed her hands flat in her lap and pursed her lips. When Elsa used her full name like that, there was no going back. Honeymaren had better change her tune or else. “Inga, you really should listen to Elsa.”

Groaning, the princess sat up. She shook her head; braid flapping across her sides slightly. Though her hairstyle was quite similar to Elsa’s at her age, Inga’s braid fell much further down. The girl’s hair grew like such a weed; where the hell did she get it from?

Oh right. Kristoff.

She puffed out her cheeks and looked to her aunts with her big, soft, light brown eyes - also courtesy of Kristoff. “I can’t go in and do my schoolwork now. Dagny’s gonna be here soon. We already made plans. Go to the stables and she’d show me how to draw horses. We’d go to the kitchen and make some krumkaker before dinner, and then maybe eat dessert outside at the fountain. And I was hoping when it got dark we could lay out here and look at the stars.”

“That’s a pretty intricate plan you set up,” Elsa observed.

“It kind of almost sounds like a date,” Honeymaren teased.

“It’s not a date!” Inga gasped.

“So does that mean Ragnar will be joining you?” Elsa inquired.

“No. Why can’t I just hang out with one friend?” the preteen retorted.

“Because then it sounds like the brother would be distracting you from the cute sister,” Honeymaren snickered playfully.

“Maren!” Inga exclaimed. “It’s not…. I’m not…. We’re not….”

“Sure,” she responded sarcastically.

Elsa lightly nudged her partner. “Maren, if Inga says that is not the case then I think we should believe her.”

“Thank you,” her niece sighed with relief.

There was a pause.

“But are you certain of that?” Elsa asked. “Because the voices in your head can tend to blur your perception.”

Even Hilda seemed to nod in agreement.

“We just had plans to hang out, ok?” Inga insisted. “I like it that way. She doesn’t see me as a princess. She doesn’t want to be friends with me because I’m royalty or because she wants something from me. She just wants to be around me for me. And if I ditch because I’ve got princess stuff to do instead….” She sighed and rubbed Storm’s head. “I want her to like me for me. I don’t want being royal to get in the way of something amazing. It’d be so much easier if I could just run away into the forest and fall in love at a campfire like you guys did.”

A blush briefly crossed Elsa’s face. “Wait a minute, that is _not_ what happened!”

“I don’t know, it sounds pretty accurate to me,” Honeymaren teased.

“I am not like Anna who just mindlessly fell in love with someone they met that day,” Elsa argued.

“No but we did basically adopt Hilda together right after,” Honeymaren smugly pointed out.

Inga blinked. “Wait, what? I thought you moved to Northuldra to be with Maren.”

“It’s actually a bit more complicated than that,” Elsa said.

“So…. You didn’t know you loved Maren when you met her?” Inga’s face fell.

“Not that night, no. There was someone else first,” Elsa confessed. She gently rubbed Hilda’s snout and a smile crossed her face as she recalled that first night. Just after meeting the Northuldra.

_Northuldra was nothing like Arendelle. There were trees upon trees, there were no tall buildings, no cobblestone streets, no shops or landmarks…. And yet somehow it was exactly like Arendelle. The people who lived there were all close. They were working together. They had a community full of love and support. And, almost similarly to the way Arendelle had opened its ports to immigrants from other lands, the Northuldra seemed to accept Elsa and Anna from a faraway place with no hesitations._

_Well...at least after realizing they had a place as Northuldra, anyway._

_Still, Elsa couldn’t get past how warm and open it felt. How, for a brief moment, she wondered what it could have been like to grow up there with her magic instead of behind the castle walls. They followed magic. They believed in the spirits. And unlike so many others who had cowered at Elsa’s first use of her powers, the Northuldra reacted with more shock than anything._

_Regardless, it wasn’t in Elsa’s nature to just walk up to anyone and start a conversation. Anna had already grabbed some food and walked with Mattias to listen to his tales as captain. Kristoff went off with Ryder, probably to talk about reindeer. And Olaf was entertaining the children. So Elsa chose to take an empty seat by the campfire. She continued to take in her surroundings, her eyes occasionally being attracted to the dancing flames. She fiddled with the edges of her mother’s scarf a few times, an attempt to replace fidgeting with her own hands. When her gaze ascended once more, she turned to her side and noticed a baby reindeer watching her from behind one of the trees. Elsa tilted her head. The reindeer did the same. She blinked once. So did it. Slowly, Elsa leaned forward and held out her hand. Her fingertips twitched slightly, asking if the reindeer wanted to join her._

_“Hi there,” she said softly._

_The reindeer raised an eyebrow. The faintest bark escaped its mouth as if to ask, ‘who, me?’_

_Elsa didn’t budge. She gave the reindeer a moment to investigate. The creature took a few steps forward, completely revealing itself from behind the safety of the tree. It stopped and lifted one leg, tilting its head again to examine Elsa. Elsa remained still, making no sudden moves. She could only focus on the reindeer’s big brown eyes. The reindeer seemed to think the same, at least Elsa assumed. She certainly didn’t look like any of the Northuldra. The creature was likely curious as to why someone so blonde and pale was sitting in front of it. Ultimately, it felt comfortable enough to close the distance between them. The reindeer sat next to the log at first, staring up at Elsa blankly with its big eyes. It blinked a couple times as if to take in the sight of the strange human sitting in front of it._

_“Aren’t you a curious little one,” Elsa observed._

_It blinked again. Its nose twitched, inspecting Elsa’s hand. A few snowflakes fluttered from her palm and the reindeer’s eyes widened in wonder. They were completely glued to the snow until they faded into the air. Its eyes met Elsa’s again before wagging its tail and pressing its body against her side. Its head relaxed into her lap and Elsa’s arm fell around its furry body. She did not expect to make a new friend, let alone so quickly. But she could say with certainty that she was far from disappointed. Elsa smiled at it._

_“It’s nice to meet you, too.”_

_“Ahem…?”_

_There was a soft cough behind her. Elsa blinked. She turned around and saw the Northuldra woman from earlier. Her mouth formed an o shape. Someone...someone was actually willingly approaching her? Or rather...someone who wasn’t a baby reindeer? That was…. Wow. That absolutely never happened._

_“May I join you?”_

_And now she was talking to her. She just met Elsa, a woman with magical ice powers who was lured to the Enchanted Forest because she claimed she heard a magical voice and she had to follow it to save her kingdom and then she promised to also save the forest and she also happened to have an equally magical talking snowman with her. And she was talking to her as if she was completely...ordinary._

_Because what ordinary person_ wasn’t _like that?_

_“Uh...sure….” Elsa nodded. She watched the woman carefully occupy the seat next to her. Oh spirits, what was the woman’s name…? She knew she heard her say it to Anna before…. It had a soft sound to it. Elsa had been so occupied with the voice, explaining herself, and realizing that she was half Northuldra that she couldn’t even fully pay attention to the attractive woman sitting beside her._

_Not that it meant anything._

_Anyone could be attractive, Elsa supposed._

_She was likely just tired from the journey thus far._

_And sitting in front of the flames that lit up those honey-colored pools didn’t help at all._

_“Oh...it’s...Maren…? Was it…?”_

_No that didn’t sound right at all!_

_Crap she totally got that wrong!_

_Elsa braced herself for the impact._

_“Honeymaren,” she admitted. “But Maren’s fine as well. I kind of prefer it, actually.” She tilted her head towards the reindeer. “I see you’ve met Hilda.”_

_“Hilda….” Elsa repeated thoughtfully. She returned her attention to her new friend. “Is that your name, little guy?”_

_Hilda blinked and licked her snout._

_“She doesn’t often get too close to people. Hilda can be a bit timid. Even here there are few of us that she seems to tolerate,” Honeymaren explained. “So the fact that she just met you and has already warmed up to you speaks volumes.”_

_Elsa hesitated. “Really…?”_

_The brunette offered her a smile and nodded. “We work with the reindeer every day. A lot of us actually have our own that we are paired with. We’re a team. We’re family. Many times when we choose our reindeer, it takes time to form that bond. Years, even. But sometimes the reindeer chooses us. Animals are most in tune with nature. They have the purest perspective. They know when they can trust someone.”_

_Elsa pursed her lips. “I suppose Olaf’s retelling of our story didn’t exactly clear everything up. I’m sorry about….” No, not Olaf. She wasn’t sorry that Olaf was only being himself. The story, however? Well, the reactions essentially spoke for themselves. “....That.”_

_Honeymaren held back a chuckle. “It was a bit much to follow.”_

_“I could always tell you the actual story when this is all over…. That is, if you would like to hear it. It’s...pretty long-winded, though. And I’m sure you have more important things to focus on,” Elsa offered._

_“I’d really like that,” she smiled._

_Huh. She’d like that._

_That was…kind of a relief to hear._

_Good to know Elsa wasn’t a total screw up when it came to social interactions._

_Elsa glanced to the reindeer. “What about you, Hilda? Would you like to hear as well?”_

_Hilda licked her snout._

_To that, Elsa giggled. “Well then I think I can make that happen. You will be putting up with me for quite a while. Is that ok?”_

_Hilda tilted her head, but didn’t seem to react negatively. She almost seemed intrigued, actually, at the prospect of spending more time with her odd new friend. Or maybe she was simply staring into space, so relaxed at the way in which Elsa was stroking her fur._

_“Ok,” Elsa decided. “So when this is all over I’ll come back and I’ll tell you everything.”_

_Hilda wagged her tail in response. Then she nuzzled in closer to Elsa. It was almost as if she didn’t want Elsa to go anywhere before then._

_Actually, if Elsa was being perfectly honest, she’d be fine staying right where she was._

_“Hey…” Honeymaren’s soft voice brought Elsa back to her. “I want to show you something.” She carefully gestured towards the scarf, making sure not to touch it without permission. “May I?”_

Elsa smiled as her blue eyes met with Hilda’s brown ones. “You were such a shy one back then, weren’t you? And now look at you.” She leaned forward and whispered into her companion’s ear, “Loudmouthed and hot-tempered just like your mama.”

Honeymaren’s eyes widened. “Hey! I’m sitting right here.”

A faint grunt followed from Hilda. She stuck her tongue out over her snout and shook her head.

“So when Mama said you moved to the forest to be with a girl you just met…” Inga started.

“For the last time, that is not what I did,” Elsa groaned. No matter how many times Elsa told Anna otherwise she could never seem to hear the end of it. For whatever reason Anna just couldn’t believe that there was any other reason Elsa abdicated and moved to the forest. She was going to have to give that woman a piece of her mind later...and evidently for the rest of her life.

Yes, she went to the forest to be a new mother to a baby reindeer.

And of course to become the fifth spirit, keep the peace and balance of nature, watch over the forest and everyone in it, be the bridge between not just humans and nature but also between Arendelle and Northuldra and actually live out the remainder of her life in a place where she actually felt completely accepted, comfortable, and at home.

Was that so difficult to believe?

Inga furrowed her brows in confusion. “Maren...didn’t that make you sad, though?”

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. “Why would it?”

“Didn’t you know you liked her then? And isn’t that what two people do when they like each other? Just be together?” Inga asked.

Elsa watched Honeymaren’s features closely. The brunette had a slight blush upon her cheeks at first, like she was caught off guard at someone actually thinking she liked Elsa from the moment they met. As far as Elsa knew, that wasn’t the case. Was it…? There was no way in hell that was the reason Honeymaren encouraged her to move into the forest. Nor was it why Elsa listened to her. It was because it was where she was meant to be. Honeymaren obviously had vast knowledge and understanding of the spirits. She had said there was a fifth spirit and she was right; it was Elsa. What place did a spirit have ruling Arendelle when she never truly felt comfortable in that position to begin with? It had nothing to do with an infatuation.

At least, that’s what Elsa always told herself.

It wasn’t as if it were actually true.

“That’s not exactly how it works,” Honeymaren said. “The way she was with Bruni and Hilda...I knew she had to have a place with us. Hilda never would have responded so easily to someone if they didn’t have a good heart. And I knew it was absolutely the right choice when she came back and Hilda ran over to her. She couldn’t wait to see Elsa again. It didn’t matter who helped raise her in the beginning. The only one Hilda ever had eyes for was Elsa. Regardless of how I felt at first, Elsa obviously wasn’t there yet. She needed some more time. It wasn’t up to me to force anything when she still had so much to figure out. She just found out something major about herself, moved to a new place, disregarded everything she knew and grew up with…. It was an adjustment for her. I was her friend first and I had to be respectful of her feelings. I wouldn’t change any of that for anything.”

Elsa placed her hands over her heart. She could feel the heat in her rising, her heart floating as Honeymaren’s words sunk in. She spoke with such simplicity, as if it were the most obvious response in the world. It didn’t matter that Honeymaren knew how she felt from the start or what she wanted. Her first concern was always Elsa. How comfortable she was. How she could feel more at home. How she was doing. Her friendship. Even after all that time waiting for Elsa to figure it out for herself...Honeymaren wouldn’t go back and reveal anything sooner. She wouldn’t have changed a moment they spent together nor altered anything about their relationship. All she needed to know was that their friendship meant something to Elsa. And that for anything to grow, it would take time. They took that time together. All that waiting Honeymaren did...and all the waiting she continued to do after as they navigated their relationship being open in Arendelle...every time she said how worth it was to wait for Elsa…. She meant it with all her heart.

“You mean…. You knew all that time? And you waited?” she asked softly.

Honeymaren gave her a cheeky smile. Once again, her response seemed so obvious, if not a bit embarrassed. “What can I say? From the moment you bonded with Hilda, you stole my heart.”

If only there were enough words in existence to describe how that made Elsa felt. If there were a more powerful response she could have given. No matter what she said or did, there were no words or actions that could possibly be enough to show how much that touched her.

So she responded in the simplest way possible, with one movement, one small thing, that in Elsa’s eyes transcended all else. She leaned in and placed the softest kiss to Honeymaren’s lips and then leaned completely into her figure. Her head rested on her partner’s shoulder and she breathed in deep, taking in the familiar scent of nature. As she closed her eyes she felt Honeymaren’s hand snake into Elsa’s. Grasping it tight with that one hand, she used her other hand to cover Honeymaren’s from the other side. She wanted Honeymaren’s hand to be imprinted between hers not just in that one moment, but for eternity. She felt Honeymaren pull their hands upwards and place a kiss on the back of Elsa’s. She then pressed their hands close to her heart and tilted her head to kiss Elsa’s temple.

“You make it look so easy,” Inga sighed.

Elsa opened her eyes. Inga’s gaze was downward and she could see the disappointment in those brown eyes. What she wouldn’t have given to have someone at Inga’s age. Even if their struggles were nothing alike, it didn’t invalidate that in some way, Inga was fighting her own demons. Whether it involved her sexuality or simply coming to terms that liking a friend may have meant either losing them or having to wait so long for them. Or maybe she was simply disheartened because she was a hopeless romantic like her mother. Inga wanted to see everyone happy. She reveled in happy endings and romance stories. She wanted a great story like Anna and Kristoff had.

And, apparently, like Elsa and Honeymaren had.

“Hey,” the blonde spoke softly. “I know it may seem difficult to believe now, but this was anything but easy. It took so much time, patience, love, and self-acceptance. But we got there. You will, too. No matter who it’s with.”

“I don’t know that yet,” Inga admitted. “I just…. I wanna make today good for her. I wanna impress her.”

Honeymaren pulled her lips to the side in thought. “Well then...if you really want to win your friend over, why don’t you take Storm with you?”

Elsa blinked. “Really?”

Inga’s eyes widened. “Really?” she asked at the same time.

Even Storm’s head perked up. His eyes also seemed to scream, ‘really?’ as he stuck his tongue out and proceeded to jump up and down in pure excitement.

“I think Storm’s ok to have some time away from us. As long as they stay by the stables and she doesn’t let him out of her sight, it should be fine,” Honeymaren said. “Besides, reindeers always work like a charm in Northuldra.”

“I don’t think Dagny’s actually seen a real reindeer before…” Inga thought aloud. She leaned forward in anticipation, clapping her fists together in excitement. “Can I take him? Can I really?”

“If Maren and Hilda say it’s ok, then yes. You may,” Elsa nodded.

“EEEEEEEEE!” the girl squealed in delight. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around her aunts, nearly knocking Elsa down in the process. The girl was almost as strong as her mother! “Thank you thank you thank you thank you!”

“You have until dinner,” Elsa instructed sitting upright. 

“I promise! I’ll take so good care of him!” Inga nodded. She spun around, like she was about to talk to Storm, but then let out a faint gasp. It was no secret why she responded in such a way. Across the garden, in the distance, was Dagny waiting for her. From where Elsa was sitting all she could make out of the girl was her short chestnut hair and what appeared to be pastel-colored dress. “Ohmygodshe’shere,” Inga realized in one breath. “What do I do??”

“You can start by going over to her,” Honeymaren smirked.

“Right. Yeah. Sure. I can do that…” Inga nodded. “I just…. Walk over…. I walk…. Right now….”

There was a pause.

No movement.

“Yup… Just…. Going over….”

Still nothing.

Inga’s fingers twitched and she pulled in her lips.

“Any...any second now….”

Ultimately, Storm decided to settle the dilemma himself. He head butted Inga from the back, pushing her forward slightly, and then honked as he started running ahead. The blonde gasped and called for Storm, chasing after him towards her friend. Elsa and Honeymaren tilted their bodies slightly to the right to help them get a better look. From what Elsa could tell, Dagny knelt down to pet Storm. He seemed happy and did a little jump. There was the faintest mumbling, likely one of the girls talking. Inga was making hand motions...very awkward hand motions…. And then Storm honked and started running circles around the two of them, lessening his distance until they appeared almost pressed up against each other.

“Oh yeah. Definitely not a date,” Honeymaren laughed.

“Her first not-date,” Elsa sighed.

“Oh, so you know when she’s on a not-date but it took you three months to realize we were _actually_ dating,” her partner teased.

“Honey! That is not…” Elsa started.

She became cut off when she felt a bump to her behind. She stumbled forward, knocking Honeymaren onto the grass. Elsa fell on top of her, barely avoiding head butting Honeymaren in the mouth only because she was caught in her partner’s arms. Elsa’s face flushed, but of course Honeymaren found it rather entertaining.

“Hilda,” Elsa mumbled.

She could hear the reindeer snickering in grunts behind them.

“I told you, reindeers work like a charm,” Honeymaren smirked.

“You are so full of it,” she rolled her eyes.

“One of the many reasons you love me,” she teased. Despite the cocky tone of her voice, Honeymaren’s eyes spoke nothing short of love and sincerity. She removed one arm, lightly tucking some of Elsa’s strands behind her ear. Elsa felt a blush crawl back onto her cheeks from the knowledge that Honeymaren was taking in her entire face.

“You don’t know that.”

“Oh?”

“Maren I never fell for you because of your ego.”

“That doesn’t hurt at all.”

“You know what I mean.”

“So what was it then?”

It was anything and everything. The way Honeymaren cared for her people. The respect she had for Elsa. Her curiosity about the world. The way her eyes lit up when she saw the clear night sky for the first time. The undivided attention she gave when Elsa explained the constellations or something about Arendelle. The attention she gave to the reindeer. The way she never gave up. The way a cocky smile would sooner or later cross her face. The way she fought with such confidence. The way the honey in her eyes complimented her name.

But once again Elsa could fail to put it into words. All she could do was lean forward, rest her forehead against Honeymaren’s, press their bodies completely together, set her hand over her partner’s heart and feel Honeymaren’s hand leave her blonde locks and snake around her back completely.

“There was no one thing, Maren. You just continue to steal my heart every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> So when i wrote the first one shot, i had a different idea in mind for it. And one of the ideas that got cut from that one shot involved Elsa and Honeymaren sharing a couple of reindeer stories with their niece. i did want to at some point continue writing a few one shots for this particular future verse just because i enjoyed the first one but i wasn't exactly sure how that was gonna work. i think it was about a month, little over a month ago, i started writing this one shot with the intention of including three reindeer stories. The ones i didn't include were where their "baby" aka reindeer gets them to confess their feelings for each other, and when the actual baby reindeer was born. But as i wrote the dialogue post first reindeer story for this one shot, it didn't feel like there was a need to have them share anything else without it feeling forced. So instead of sharing a couple of reindeer stories, in a way, chronicling their relationship, i kept it simple and used that one story as a platform not only for the happiness Elsa and Honeymaren built together but also for one that Inga could potentially have as well.
> 
> i chose to share the one shot for this day because i think it works in the most subtle way possible. The happiness may have started when they became campfire girlfriends and adopted the baby reindeer together, but the happiness they share continues when they just spend time together or with their reindeer or even bond with their niece. And hopefully that's just one of many possibly believable futures that can be in store for Elsamaren.
> 
> It's definitely been an adventure writing for Elsamaren Summer. And reading everyone else's work, all the different Elsamaren stories and how many of them, they've been.... Ugh, everyone's has been so good i can't even. Don't forget to check all of them out. Everyone's been amazing. And i can't wait for the next Elsamaren Week. i got my fingers crossed for some Elsamaren Halloween action lol.


End file.
